Under Control
by keotey1228
Summary: The possession of anything begins in the mind. When the Tengu possesses Randy, he must keep Randy's mind under control to keep himself out from the stone in which he has been locked inside. Tengu!Randy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a one-shot, even though it can most definitely be continued. This idea is not mine, so feel free to use it. I am only just brainstorming on it. I wish there were more fics about something like this, though.**

"There is no way she would've given you detention if you had said it!"

Randy stared at Howard. "Howard, there is no way she would have believed it.'

"But it's Driscoll, Cunningham. She probably would have."

"I'm pretty sure you don't know what 'believable' means."

Randy and Howard walked to the exit of the school with the rest of the kids. Howard sighed and turned to his friend. "Come over to my house after for Grave Punchers, okay? I'm not having you shoob up our Friday because you were late to class and got stuck with detention."

"It's not like I tried to be late," Randy threw his arms in the air. "There was a stanking..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Howard shooed Randy off and walked down the steps. "Just get caught up in a Ninja fight some other day that isn't Friday."

As Howard walked away, Randy turned back into the school. "It's not like I had a choice..." he mumbled to himself. Randy walked back all the way to Mrs. Driscoll's room with his head low. He knew he was going to be bored because Howard couldn't be in detention with him, even if Howard wanted to.

Randy passed Mr. Driscoll's jokes and Mrs. Driscoll's "Oh, Jerry" as he sat down. He automatically put his head on the desk and moaned. _This is wonk. _

"Please keep your head up, Mr. Cunningham. Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Driscoll closed in on Randy's desk with her husband right behind her. "I'm fine, Mrs. Driscoll. Really."

She smiled a small smile. "You wouldn't be late if you tried your hardest to get to class on time." Randy smiled, about to thank her for the advice, but she put her hand behind her husband's head and made him crack a joke.

Randy laughed to be polite, but mostly to get Mrs. Driscoll to go back to her desk so he can be alone in his misery.

Randy looked up at the clock. _Only 29 minutes to go. _He looked around the classroom, noticing things he never noticed before. After all this time in this classroom, he had never studied it. All the things he had seen before were just Howard and what was around him. Howard was all that he really cared about, so he normally just ignored everything else.

After about half of detention, Randy looked up at the clock. _24 minutes left? How does this happen? _Randy slammed his head on his desk, wincing at how stupid that was. He picked his head up and began to rub at his forehead. _  
_

After a few more minutes of boredom, Randy looked out the window and saw a McFist robot heading towards the school. Randy quickly raised his hand. "Mrs. Driscoll," he started talking before she even had the chance to look up. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Be quick, dear. If you stall, I'll stall your detention." Randy nodded and quickly ran out the door. He slid into the boy's bathroom and ninja'd out. He ninja-sprinted down the hallways till he came to the main part of the school. He turned towards the staircase next to him and saw the robot smelling the lockers.

"Is that a squirrel?" The squirrel turned and ran towards the Ninja. "Man McFist, you have quite a big fetish for animal robots."

**(Never done a fight scene before) **The Ninja did a front flip while kicking the squirrel. He landed in a crouched position. The squirrel reeled at him and swished it's tail in his face before swatting him across the room.

"Oww.." The Ninja jumped up and did a large flip towards the squirrel. While in midair, he pulled out his sword. Once above the squirrel, he landed on it's back. As he rose the sword above his head to stab into the squirrel, it threw him off. While sliding across the floor, his sword skid on the ground. What the Ninja didn't know was that it left a cut on a golden stone in the middle of the room.

The Ninja got up and threw his scarf around a pole on the second floor of the room and swung towards the squirrel. After going around in a circle, the Ninja fell toward the squirrel and impaled his sword in the robot's head. It promptly fell to the ground.

The Ninja sheathed his sword. After looking around, seeing no one, he took off his suit, seeing no need to waste a smokebomb. After looking back at the squirrel, he decided to leave it. It's not like he could move it. He didn't even have any ideas where to put it, and he didn't want it to look suspicious.

"Better get back to Driscoll before she extends my detention," Randy looked down to stick his suit in his pocket, missing the Tengu come out of the stone.

As Randy walked towards the hallway, he neglected to notice the demon bird circling above his head, searching the room. Since it's first time of being released, it looked for it's last host, as it only seemed natural.

After a second glance of the room, it saw the only human in sight. With his back turned, Randy didn't see the Tengu fly towards him. He had no idea he was about to be possessed until her heard a loud squawk. He didn't even have time to turn around.

Randy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the pulsating power. The connections between him and the Tengu were radiating through his body.

_'What's this?' _He heard a voice inside his head. _'The Ninja?'_

Randy struggled with the feelings exploding his senses. His body wanting to shut down and curl into a ball but unable to unlock his knees. His nails biting into the palms of his hands. His teeth pressed firmly together. His feet planted on the ground as if he was carrying an anvil. His arms were covering in goosebumps so firm they felt as if they were going to fly off. He leaned his head down, having no effort to keep it up.

_'Interesting.' _

Randy stopped shaking and unclenched everything he had clenched. He lifted his head, looking through soft, red eyes, before turning back to his regular blue. His smiled and tilted his head to the side, looking forward.

"This is going to be so much fun."

**...**

**I might actually continue this. **

**I think I did pretty good. I think I could go far, but... I don't know. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue. Not really sure why, but probably because of all the good reviews. In one, someone proclaimed I was their favorite author, which means the world to me. **

Opening the doors to the school, Randy split detention. He couldn't be sure of what was happening because his senses were all scrambled. The last thing he could remember was defeating a robot, but he wasn't sure what was real after that.

He vaguely noticed that he was walking, but he was unsure of where he was going. Passing a small group of trees, he turned and jumped onto the lowest branch. Curious as to what he was doing, but unable to access any control, he patiently waited. Perching himself on the highest branch he could access, he looked up to the sun.

_'Why am I in a tree?'_ He tried to talk, but his voice only made sounds inside his head.

"We are looking over our new habitat." Randy heard his voice out loud, but he didn't recall saying anything. He also wasn't sure where the words came from.

He heard himself laugh. "We are now one, and I can now take control."

_'Control of what..?' _He heard his voice slur inside his head, not even recognizing that it wasn't said out loud. He felt the air whoosh past him as he jumped out of the tree, but he didn't even realize he had jumped until he hit the ground.

_'What's going on?' _Randy started to become more aware that something was not right. He felt an inhuman force from within him, and it was not a comforting feeling. As he walked along, it felt like he was in a video game; looking but not really there. He realized only last that he was not in control of his body.

_'What is this?' _Randy tried to stop walking, turn himself around, anything, but he couldn't do anything. "Stop struggling. There is no need to fight. We are safe."

_'We? Who are you?' _As he turned down an unfamiliar street, he screamed out. _'What's happening?!'_

Holding onto his head, he felt his own voice vibrating in his mind. The pain was excruciating, but whatever was controlling him seemed to feel it too. "Stop screaming. There is no need to scream. We are safe."

Holding his tongue, Randy decided to just watch and think. He needed to think about what was happening to be able to draw a a conclusion. After being led down a few streets, he came to the conclusion that he was taking an alternate route towards the woods.

Keeping his voice quiet to avoid more pain filling his head, he talked to whatever was controlling him. _'Why are we going to the woods?' _

"It is my habitat. It was my home. It is where I was born." Passing the outer ring of trees, he stopped at a random tree and put a gentle hand on it.

_'It was?' _He felt a smile on his face. "Different set of trees but this is the same forest."

Thinking heavily, Randy asked the most logical question. _'Why were you born in a forest? Who are you?"_

They kept walking, circling around any random tree they happened to be standing next to. It took a few minutes, but he did finally get an answer. "Who. Not what. That is quite refreshing."

_'You didn't answer my question.' _"Do I need to? You are the Ninja. You are chosen because of your heart and mind. Surely you can figure it out."

Randy held back all his questions. He had a feeling that none of them would be answered. Every few trees, he uttered the beginning of a question, but he never got it out.

Nearing sundown, he finally talked again. _'I need to get home.' _

"Need? You don't need to do anything. We are together, and being together is all we need." Approaching a large tree compared to the others, he jumped. Hooking his arms around the bulky part of the branch, he hoisted himself up. Every few branches, he nearly fell. He could feel frustration from whoever made them a "we".

"Humans. No wings..." He thought on that, confused, but stopped as they reached the top of the tree. He surveyed the woods. Seeing the town somewhat far away, he could point out to himself where his house probably was. He knew he had to get back, no matter what he was told.

_'I do need to go home. My mom will be worried.' _He sat down on the tree, and he could almost feel the other looking in on him.

"Stop speaking. There is no need to speak. We are safe." He felt himself lying down, and himself becoming extremely tired, even if he felt wide awake just a few seconds earlier. "Sleep now."

_'Wait... no... I can't sleep here...' _"Why not?" He felt his head lay against the trunk of the tree. _'I'm not a bird. I'll fall.'_

Through his cracked and tired eyes, he saw his legs wrap around the branch of the tree. It was surprisingly comfortable. His eyes shut for a few seconds, but then he opened them again. _'Bird... trees. Born in a forest. You're a bird.'_

"That is correct, young Ninja." His eyes closed again, and he had no energy to keep them open. "You know me. You know who I am. I am what you refer to me as the Tengu."

...

**I basically wanted this chapter to be the Tengu's thoughts and Randy's role in their shared body relationship. It is not the same wit the Tengu and Howard because Randy is the Ninja. Howard seems to have absolutely no control or thoughts on top of the fact that Howard becomes a bird. I want the Tengu to become human (Randy), and he finds out because only the Ninja would have some control over the Tengu while a human would fall comletely under it's control. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am actually really loving this story so far. I have so many thoughts that I need to go through, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy where I take this story. Any ideas on whether I should make this story more hurt/comfort or more like adventure-y? I will always try my hardest to include your ideas. Feel free to brainstorm. **

Randy's eyes snapped open. He instantly remembered what had happened the day before, and he was fully awake to comprehend it better. He sat up, nearly falling off of the tree he had slept in. He lifted his arm and turned his head, just to see if he could. "Hello?"

He talked out loud to make sure that he wasn't stuck to talking inside his head like he was the day before. He looked down the tree and just then realized how high up he was. He wasn't afraid of heights. Not really, anyway. He also wasn't afraid of falling, because falling is just like flying but with a more permanent destination.

He scanned the tree again, still just a bit confused. 'What the juice? Where's the Tengu?' Feeling something deep in his chest, he had a feeling that the Tengu was still there.

Reaching into his pocket, Randy pulled out his mask. Putting it on, he felt something strange as it encompassed him. Adrenaline, freedom, flight... his skin started to tingle, and without even first thinking about it, he jumped out of the tree.

Plunging towards the ground, all he could think about was the Tengu. He felt it still inside of him, and he wondered why it receded to give him control.

Hitting the ground, Randy Ninja-sprinted out of the forest. Getting lost for a bit, but eventually finding himself out, he made his way to Howard's house. Ducking behind a bush, he unmasked himself. Sticking the Ninja mask in his jacket pocket, he looked around for people.

Seeing no one, he casually made his way to Howard's front door. He took a breath and tapped. He was surprised to find Howard open the door, as Howard would normally be sleeping at this time. Howard's eyes widened and his face broke out into a smile.

"Cunningham!" Howard hugged Randy, but pulled away, as they don't do it often. "Your mom called last night saying she got a call from the school. You skipped detention? I had to cover for you, saying that there was a monster attack and you got scared so you came here. Where have you been?"

Randy opened his mouth to respond but he heard a sharp 'ting' inside his head. His eyes seemed to be pushed into his skull, but there was no pain. He tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Howard? Who's there?" Howard's mom called from the kitchen. Howard turned and called back that it was Randy and that they would be in Howard's room. He gestured with his head for Randy to follow him, but Randy still stood shocked. Howard rolled his eyes and grabbed Randy's arm, pulling him after him.

Upon arrival of Howard's room, Howard sat down on his bed. Seeing Randy still standing where Howard had dropped his hand, he raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Cunningham? What are you doing?"

Randy's head twitched, but he swiftly moved forward. He crawled onto the bed and sat with his legs tucked underneath him. Howard looked at him with an incredulous face, but shook it off. "So what happened?"

Randy said nothing, but he told him, "Robot. Fought it off."

Howard nodded and got up off his bed. He kneeled down in front of his TV to pick out some games to play. He didn't even have to ask Randy what game.

Randy felt something that he could only describe as suction, and his eyes once again felt like they were on his body. He looked at his arms and lifted them up. Licking his tongue, he spoke. "Howard..?"

"Yeah?" He didn't even turn around.

_'Say nothing.'_ He heard his own voice speak from within him, and if he hadn't already suspected that the Tengu had taken over for a minute, then he might have been surprised.

"Nothing." Feeling a bit uncomfortable in the position he was in, he brought his legs down, but instantly tucked them back. He felt more secure that way.

_'There is no need to tell him. He is only human.'_

Randy was about to answer out loud, but he was still aware of Howard standing a few feet away, setting up the newest Grave Punchers. He bit his lip before thinking, 'Only human?'

_'Yes. He is only human.'_

Realizing that by thinking, the Tengu heard him. He spoke again inside his mind. 'And I'm not?'

_'No. You are not.'_ Randy watched Howard as he turned and gave him a game controller. Randy grabbed it and sat down on the floor. He could barely focus on the game because he was preoccupied with questioning the Tengu. 'What do you mean I'm not?'

_'You are the Ninja. We two together make something even greater.'_

'What's that supposed to mean?'

_'It means that by merging us, you are slightly less human, and I am slightly more.'_

'Stop talking vaguely. It's annoying.' He heard a sharp and short pang of noise in his head, and only after he threw off Howard's curious glances did he realize that it was a squawk.

'Sorry.'

_'That is alright. It is natural to question me.'_

'Can you explain more?

_'I figure that by giving you all the answers, you will understand nothing and act first ask questions never. I'll leave you to your deductions.'_

Randy inwardly sighed, feeling the Tengu shut him out. He could tell that the Tengu was currently curled up inside a small part of himself, someone near his heart. That small area seemed to have a one-way door with Randy unable to get in, but the Tengu free to get out.

Glancing at Howard out of the corner of his eye, he knew he would not be able to inform him that there was something "not human" going on with him until he figured out a way to block that door. He knew the Tengu was not there to hurt him, but he was certain that it wasn't there for his benefit.


End file.
